For Old Time's Sake
by PopcornUnicorn
Summary: <html><head></head>Shikaku and Choza talk about their son's relationship and about their own relationship. Choza/Shikaku fluff and hints of Choji/Shikamaru. M for talks about sex.</html>


There definitely are not enough fanfics about theses two. Enjoy.

…...

For old time's sake

It was a warm summer day, the air thick and hot and so heavy that it was troublesome to move around. But, Shikaku was moving, walking up the path to the Akimichi household. He loved his wife, but some days he just needed a bit of time away from the woman. Today was one of those days.

He walked through the open front door, knocking on the doorframe, and heard a voice come from the kitchen.  
>Shikaku ducked into said kitchen, his childhood friend and teammate just tossing some dishes into the sink.<p>

" oh, hey Shikaku." Choza said, smiling, wiping his hands on a dishcloth, " what brings you here?"

The thin man shrugged, following his friend back into the living room. " the wife is troublesome. I needed some air."

Choza laughed, a large laugh, befitting of the man. " I see." he smiled, dropping onto the couch. " just come to chat, like old times?"

" like old times."

Shikaku flopped down onto the couch beside the larger man, a content sigh escaping his lips. They sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence, a warm breeze blowing through the house, doing nothing to cool them off.

" the house is so quiet." Shikaku mumbled, eyes closed, " it's a nice change."

" yeah, it is. I don't know where Choji is."

" he came over this morning, and he and Shikamaru went out."

" probably cloud watching, like always."

He nodded. " probably."

They settled into silence again, relaxing in the sweltering heat, until Choza spoke up. " you've seen it, right?"

Shikaku nodded. " I have."

The larger man smiled. " and? What do you think gonna happen?"

A small chuckle. " depends on what's already happened."

" I'm guessing Shikamaru has never talked to you about it, eh?"

" no. Same with Choji?"

Choza nodded.

" they're trying to hide it," Shikaku said, brushing a strand of coarse hair from his face, " but some things you can't hide from your father."

A silence, but shorter this time. " they've had sex."

At that Choza almost fell of the couch. " they what?!"

" I figured it out." Shikaku said, " a while ago, actually."

" but they're only seventeen!"

" I know. And they started a while ago." he looked over at his friend. " don't look at me like that."

" you should have told me sooner!"

" you never asked."

Choza grumbled, and Shikaku smiled. " you can't even say anything about it, anyways. After all, you were what, sixteen?"

" I was. You were too."

" I was."

The silence was even shorter. " so, what else has happened?"

Shikaku chuckled, " I don't pry into my son's love life."

Choza sighed, but he had a smile on his face. " I'm glad it's Shikamaru though, he has never tried to change my boy. I've figured Choji's been gay for a few years now, and he's always been self conscious about his weight I'm sure he's self conscious about his sexuality."

" I talked with Shikamaru about it once, after he said girls were too troublesome. I asked him, what about boys? and you would not believe how red he got." he chuckled, remembering it." I told him it was fine, it didn't matter who you loved. And Choji's a good kid, probably too good for my lazy son."

" want something to drink?"

" that'd be nice."

The larger man got up and left the room, returning later with two ice cold glasses of water. It tasted marvellous.

" so," Choza said, wiping his lips. " who do you think instigated it?"

Shikaku pondered it, siping his water. " probably Shikamaru. Sure, he's lazy and all, but Choji's too shy and would have been afraid of rejection."

" probably," he replied, looking at his friend to find Shikaku grinning widely. " what?"

" he's a lot more shy then you, hmm?" he smiled, maintaining eye contact as he took another sip. " you were the one who kissed me first."

Choza grinned, blushing slightly. " you liked it."

" that I did." he replied, blushing too. " you were a confident little bastard."

He flashed a confident smile. " I still am." and with a chuckle, he added. " you liked the sex too."

Shikaku choked on his water. He had to lean forwards, coughing and sputtering, as Choza slapped his back.

" god Choza, not while I'm drinking." he hissed after having recovered.

" it's not the first time you would have choked because of me."

Shikaku looked at the redhead in surprise, and Choza bellowed with laughter.

" you dirty old man." the thinner man chuckled, shaking his head. " I hope Choji didn't inherit your sense of humour."

" why?"

Both men looked up to see their sons walking through the front door, Choji leading Shikamaru by the hand. Both boys were sweating, whether it be from the heat or from something else, and both seemed to be surprised to see their fathers here.

" oh, nothing son." Choza smiled, holding back his laugh. " what have you two been up to all day?"

" cloud watching." Choji replied, cheeks beginning to redden. " we, uh, we'll be upstairs."

And he quickly pulled Shikamaru farther into the house, the lazy boy only getting in a halfhearted wave to his dad before disappearing. Both fathers heard their sons trample upstairs, and the door the Choji's room was closed, then locked.

Shikaku chuckled. " do you think they're ever gonna tell us?"

" maybe one day. As long as its not just a short fling."

Silence fell again. " I hope it's not." Shikaku said quietly, looking at the doorway where his son had been standing minutes ago. " they look like they love each other."

" I loved you."

Shikaku sighed. " I loved you too. But we had to produce heirs."

" and then what about Choji and Shikamaru? Won't they face the same fate?"

" I don't want them to. I'll think of something."

For a while they settled back in silence, the peace only broken by the odd wind and the ever so more frequent creaks and sounds from upstairs.

" we should give them privacy." Shikaku said, standing up. Did his son know how loud they were being?

Choza laughed, getting up as well. " good idea. Wanna go for something to eat?"

The thin man smiled. " sure, why not? Just like old times."

The two men found themselves staring at each other as they stood, gazing at the other's face, weather worn and scarred and seeming so old. A familiar, comforting face.

" for old times sake?" Shikaku asked, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

" for old times sake."

And they both leaned towards the other, Choza bending down ever so slightly, until their lips touched softly, weathered lips meeting weathered lips. The kiss deepened almost immediately, Shikaku steadying himself by wrapping his arms up around his friends neck. Choza's large hands found their way to Shikaku's waist, almost reaching all the way around, pulling their bodies together.

It was a passionate kiss, long and long overdue. When the two men finally broke apart they we're breathing heavy, and for a long while they just looked at each other, smiling.

Shikaku stood on his tippy toes and places a soft kiss on Choza's plump cheek. " shall we go eat?"

Choza pulled him back for one more passionate kiss, once more wrapped in a tight embrace. " sure." he said, letting go of his friends. " let's go."

They held hands, Shikaku's small hand dwarfed by Choza large, strong one, until they got onto the street, until they were around other people.

Their love would remain as it always had.

Secret.


End file.
